Falling Into Ivalice
by Ella.Boo.Bella
Summary: It was a normal day when Ella fell into Ivalice. It was filled with excitement, wonder and Balthier. But how will her presence affect them all? Will it change the game? Will it cause friendship, love or the death of them all?
1. A Falling Into

Prologue

You would think it was a normal day. Perfect blue sky, birds chirping, hot sun and all that clichéd stuff. This was, however, not a normal day. I sat in my room bored out of my mind when the sudden urge to play final fantasy 12 poked at me. I had played the game at least three times before and my knowledge of the plot structure would come in very handy I realised later.

The light orchestrated music filled my room with a happy vibe. The familiar cut scene of Ashe's wedding played on the screen, cute moogles and colourful chocobos danced and strutted across the screen.

Absent minded, I wondered what a moogles fur felt like, probably like a mouses.

*bzz Ashelia bssshsh bzzz*

Turning back to the screen it was apparent that the PlayStation had frozen. Smashing the side was my usual course of action but it wasn't working this time. It was the strangest frozen screen I had ever seen. The screen was fixed on a blue sky, but instead of being dead on the screen the clouds appeared to move with a non-existent breeze. My second option was readjusting some wires in the back. Holding the side of the screen I was going to touch the wires when I noticed my fingers had gone completely through the screen.

"The hell!" I muttered.

Most people would either

A) Run the hell away or

B) Turn off the TV

But me I took that option C which was to sit there sticking my head in and out of the screen like an idiot looking around. Everything was sky so I had no idea where this rabbit hole lead.

"What are we going to do now Alice?" I asked myself

I thought about it. If this black hole lead to Rabanastre, I would be able to see the man of my dreams. Quickly I grabbed my trusty "Jimmy Choo" and filled it with a shirt and pants. Double taking I then decided to add my iPhone and speakers.

Taking the deepest breath I gently slid my body into the screen and presently started falling.

I had no time to scream before I landed with a sickening thud on the pavement in the Muthru bazaar. All I could remember before I passed out was questioning shouts and screams from Humes and all other manner of things. Of course for me there was no graceful land or magical floating it was all flailing around like a dying chicken before almost killing myself.

My eyesight dimming a boyishly handsome blonde came into view.

"Vaan." I whispered

Vaan is a very compassionate person and was the first person to come to my aid, forcing what the few potions he had down my throat, trying to revive me.  
>I heard him shout for help before I woke up 3 hours later to lying on a very cold floor I had been wearing a short skirt and baggy shirt which whilst very nice looking offered no protection against the floor.<p>

"Ugh my legs" I groaned sitting up

"You're awake good I thought you would die" Vaan replied in a happy voice sitting down next to me.

I turned to face him. Looking up into his face I saw pain. The game could never do justice to what I saw etched in his eyes. I saw death and loss so forceful it made me want to cry. Vaan was a better "person than the game could do justice.

Shaking my head I asked, "Where am I?"

"I took you to Old Dalan's place I'm Vaan …..Uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Vaan replied

"Ella or Bunny and you mean Old Dalan's place in lowtown" I asked again

"Well yea where else did you think he was" he said whilst sounding muddled

"Lowtown in Rabanastre?" I asked again

Obviously confused he nodded again.

I think it was the shock of confirming I was in a video game that made me pass out.

"Nice to meet you Vaan" I said before I lost consciousness again.


	2. A Whisper And Leather

I had just woken up for the second time. Pain seared through me forcing me to lie down again groaning. Looking around I noticed Vaan deep in conversation with Old Dalan. I realised he was talking to old Dalan about the crescent stone.

"Their village is not far. There are like to be beasts on the plains, so be careful, m'boy." Old Dalan said indicating towards the door

As Vaan turned to exit he saw me lying there awake. Smiling he got on his knees beside me.

"Oh hey Ella you're awake." he grinned at me

Looking up into his beautiful sky blue eyes I replied, "Yes, thank you for taking me away from the bazar."

"I was just about to go get a sun stone wanna come with?" he asked, he then cocked his head to the side and added "although I don't think your clothes will suit the desert."

I looked down and figured he was right. I decided that when he went to the palace to advance the plot I'd go and buy some proper clothes. Remembering I had no Gil to even buy food or water, how the hell was I supposed to buy clothing?

"If you don't want me to pick your clothes I can send Penelo with you….Ella?"

"Hmm?" I looked dumbly at him, "Oh yes but I have no money?"

"That's fine I'll pay for it I came across some Gil from hunting in the eastersands and you can hang around with me and Penelo for a while"

"You mean you want me around?"

"Yes of course I'm an orphan we look out for each other"

His kindness was bloody heart-warming. Nonetheless his orphan comment got me thinking back to my parents and wondering if I'd even ever see them again. Maybe life here would be ok; there was certainly a plus side. Balthier was here.

'Well you sit here; I'll go fill then sunstone and then take you shopping ok?'

"Yes that's fine thank you."

It was a long 2 hours whilst Vaan filled up his sunstone but it gave me plenty of time to walk around lowtown and play with all the kids. The young women there who were taking care of orphaned babies were more than happy to let me sit beside and take turns caring for the little ones. We chatted about the state of affairs even though I had no idea what half of them were saying. I must admit in the game lowtown seemed boring, dull and deathly but the people who live there are vibrant and give lowtown a colour and chatter that I had never seen before in the game. The young toddlers were delighted when I taught them the old game of 'Paddy Cake'. And the screaming of delighted babies filled the air and gave life back to the tired adults and creaky walls.

"Well Dalan said we would find you here, you didn't have any trouble fitting in did ya Ella!"

I looked up and saw Vaan laughing along with a beautiful leggy blonde who I couldn't mistake for Penelo. She waved at me and introduced herself.

"So Vaan tells me you fell outta the sky Ella?" Penelo questioned

"Yea I don't even know what happen" I lied

"Never mind that we are going to go shopping I've been longing for a girlfriend for ages," Penelo exclaimed while she danced around with a baby "It seems the gods have answered my prayers"

"If you two have stopped talking we'll get going" Vaan said looking at us both

Vaan walked both of us to the large exit near the Giza Plains, it swung open and we bounded out into the sunlight. Staring up at the apparently hundreds of stairs my mouth dropped open. Those stairs did not look like fun.

"Yuck I hate stairs" I whined babyishly

"Ha I know Vaan does to he whines like a baby every time we walk up them!" Penelo laughed

"I do not Penelo and you know it" Vaan said, he started to pout; he looked so cute with a pouty lip.

We talked a lot while we were walking and I'm not going to go into everything, but you would realise how much the game developers left out of their personalities. Penelo talked about her passion for jewellery, the kind you see on Archadian royalty which is apparently the most extravagant and beautiful. We sat down at the fountain giggling; the stairs took it out of all of us. I turned my face to the sun and really listened to the life flow of the city. Hawkers yelling about their wares the clickety clack of heels. My eyes shot open. Heels Fran wore heels. I turned like a bloodhound caught on a scent. I caught a glimpse of a shiny gold vest when I saw him: a glimmer of gold hair a flash of pink, blue and green.

"Balthier" I purred sexily

His head turned slightly as if he had heard my whisper.

He turned, my breath caught, he was staring right at me. He was a vision

If it was possible for men to be beautiful he was.

I swear my heart stopped beating for those few seconds. He cocked his head at me as if knowing I had spoken. A soft smile crossed his face. Then as if a ghost he vanished into thin air.

"Ella are we going to keep moving?" Vaan asked

I nodded at Vaan and started walking.

…

Half an hour later I was dressed in what could be called Rabanastas "finest" leathers. Scungy bits of armour were stuck to my body. I was dressed in a tight black leather top which made my breasts almost spill out of the top. Then it was black cloth pants with leather enhancements for extra protection that went down halfway to my knees. A small cute knitted black beret with leather lining provided some magical protection and as I said it was super cute. Vaan had then bought me a two small daggers and a shield that I strapped to my back for when I fell over. Vaan and Penelo stood back and studied me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked nervously

Vaan bounced over to me and said "You might be out of shape but your boobs are huge!"

Penelo shook her head and rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Thank you Vaan I'll take that as a compliment" I said sarcastically only half joking.

"No I meant it as one, you look very pretty, just very buxom as well" he retracted hastily

I laughed at him and struck a pose. Maybe this would all turn out for the best.

…


	3. Nipple Cripple and The Black Pearl

_Yay my first review Lilypop8. Guys i would love it if i could get reviews. Even if its just "I Like it keep going" please please please 3_

He heard someone say his name, faint, almost as if the wind itself had spoken it. Fran had thrown a warning his way that someone had spotted him. Acknowledging with a slight nod he turned and saw a girl. Dressed in strange clothing he had studied her for a brief second before looking into her eyes. Deep and dark they seemed to stare as if she knew him. Slightly unnerved he turned and disappeared back into the wind that carried the sound

* * *

><p>After shopping Penelo had run off to go watch Migelo's shop Vaan and me and gone back down to lowtown. There was one place where the sun streamed down and fresh water ran down which had let vibrantly green plants and even a few flowers spring up. I was lying on Vaans lap when he got up. I watched him intent on getting my comfy headrest back. He walked over to a bunch of beautiful purple flowers and plucked a single lush flower. Walking over to me he slid it behind my ear.<p>

"There, the purple looks beautiful with your eyes"

I decided right then that I would follow him to the palace. I might have only known him a day but he was kind and I wanted to protect him the best I could.

"Hey Vaan"

"Yea Ells"

"…I heard you planning a raid on the treasure vault"

I knew it was an abrupt way to break my knowledge of his plans but I figured Vaan is blunt and well kinda stupid too so he would only get the hint if I broke it blunt.

"Ho- how did you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid I heard you talking while I was recovering, don't worry I'm not going to rat you out, I want in on it"

"I'm not sure, it's going to be dangerous and I just don't know"

"If you don't let me I'll give you a nipple cripple then tell Penelo"

"OK OK fine jeez…..I should probably teach you some magic and fighting skills then"

As Vaan muttered away about logistics and skill points I was thinking about how I was going to get past this next plot advancement. Sure I had fired a gun with my daddy and I had attacked things with my fists but I had never wielded a weapon before in my life with the intention of actually killing something. This was going to be a very scary next day.

* * *

><p>"No you thrust like this Ellie!" Vaan cried out sounding exasperated<p>

I was currently down in the Garymsyth Waterways killing rats, bats and any other nasties which had the bad luck to cross my path. While Vaan was getting fed up training me, he kept telling me I was improving which I was not to toot my own horn.

"Vaan I have been practising for at least 2 hours can't we continue on? The palace isn't far"

"Ok but if you die don't ask me for help"

I looked over at his smiling face and slapped him gently.

"HEY what was that for" Vaan yelped, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Don't be such a baby I was just reminding you to be nice." I giggled

"Ok well you've pretty much mastered the basic moves so we should be cool for now" Vaan said

In the game I took me about 10 minutes to get to the palace, find the signet and get to the treasure room. With Vaan getting lost and me yelling at him it took over an hour. Finally we reached the entrance and we slipped in inconspicuously. Finally we had located the correct signet and we were crawling into the treasure room.

"Oh yes we found it!" Vaan exclaimed with fist pump in the air

"Oh my god it's so beautiful!" I breathed

The whole room was filled with gold and I mean FILLED statures of golden idols graced the walls while jewellery was enclosed in glass boxes. Precious stones pilled in the corner casting a disco ball array of colours onto my skin. Whilst Vaan was pawing over various objects one tiny silver chain caught my eye. A tiny black pearl with delicate silver embroidering graced the chain. Fascinated I picked it up and clasped it into place. Hearing a click and the gasp of Vaan's awe I turned and saw he was holding the magicite which meant OH MY GOD…..

"Quite a performance."

I turned on my heel and my mouth shot open.


	4. A Slightly Suspicious Bulge

_**two reviews, two suscribers = chapter 4. thank you to all the people that read this. hopefully more will review. Bunny Out**_

* * *

><p>Walking through the darkness he heard nothing, not even Fran's ridiculous spikey heels. It was pure silence. As he drew closer to the secrete door he heard murmurings. Someone else was there. Staring out of the vent he saw a boy blonde haired and approximately 17, knowing from experience that the threat from this kid would be so slight he took no precautions when opening the door. Then a figure darkened the light source. He took a step back in surprise, almost but not quite, shocking Fran. It was the girl he had seen earlier. Bending she was fiddling with something, he took a few moments to enjoy the pleasing view of her rear (although most women pleased Balthier) deciding this was the perfect time to make his dramatic entrance he slid open the door.<p>

"Quite a performance"

* * *

><p>Seeing your favourite video game character of all time is, well, quite a shock at first. In fact it shocked me into an almost permanent silence.<p>

'Balthier here now in the same room as me' I couldn't stop gapping at him. But I finally gained my sense and shut my mouth so I didn't resemble a damn goldfish. Everyone reading this knows what Balthier looks like. It is nothing compared to the real thing his muscles almost rip through his shirt, his hands are long and elegant. His legs fill out every inch of those hot leather pants. The hair oh that hair it seems to glimmer a gold colour only comparable to the gold that shimmered in this very room. I must admit I looked at a slightly suspicious bulge in the front of his pants for much longer than I should have.

While I was acting like a perverted fan girl I didn't notice Balthier starting to follow my gaze. Amusement flickered over his face before deciding to humiliate me.

"Had a good look have you?" he said loudly

I looked up horrified at the prospect of being caught red handed staring at his junk. Wordless protests escaped my mouth but ultimately I went as red as a tomato. Vaan was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence

"Who are you" Vaan asked worriedly

"I play the leading man, who else?" Balthier said with a smug smile, "Fran, the magicite."

"Now then I'll take that" Fran coldly stated

I was surprised when I realised I was the first one to hear the guards. Despite being entirely clad in iron they made only the slightest banging noises. I figured it was years of stealth training but even then I thought Fran's long beautiful ears would have picked up the small noises. I knew getting out undetected was almost impossible at this point, so I broke my embarrassed silence.

"Hey uhh guys there are guards com-"

"HEY YOU OVER THERE" one guard yelled

"Exit stage right" Balthier sighed

The guards started to run for us. I stood frozen in horror before feeling a push on my backside. Turning in shock I saw Balthier pushing me.

"Run, unless you want to end up dead" he shouted at me

So I bolted because I wasn't running in a game anymore. I was running for my life.


	5. Crying And Loving Words

"_**Now some people may realise this isn't the exact wording from the game. I kept some, to be true to the game, but it was harder to integrate myself into the story if they all talked to each other and not me." If more people review the chapters come up faster.**_

Out on the bridge it was complete chaos. The screams of dying people filled the air. I kept running but it was getting harder and harder.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm going to die fuck" I screamed in my head. Thoughts of my family raced through my head. I have never felt so completely helpless, hazy sights of Vaan and Balthier passed through my sight. Terror seized my lungs before I felt something hard hit my head.

* * *

><p>Balthier ran across the bridge spotting that young boy from the vault room.<p>

'I have to catch this cutpurse right now' he murmured to himself

Running even faster to make up for lost time the stupid kid just about slammed into him. Blonde boy looked up into his eyes fearful of punishment as if Balthier was the one to give it out. How little this boy knew of the world.

"What's going on" he cried out

"The Ifrit eh? That's quite an entrance." Balthier exclaimed "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

Just as an explosion hit the bridge he spotted two sights that did not please him in the slightest. One was that blondie was running away again. The second was the body of the young girl. Balthier was not even sure she was still alive until she started stirring.

"Damn why do I have to do everything around here" he muttered to himself before yelling "Stop running, we have to save your girl or is that too much to ask thief."

* * *

><p>My vision slowly started to recover. Through blurry eyes I could just make out Balthier and Vaan running towards me. I lifted my hand and tried to yell for them, but I could not force out a scream, not even when a loud explosion almost deafened me. Covering my hands to my ears I felt warm hands under me as Balthier scooped me up.<p>

Balthier is a hard man to predict. He comes off as, well, a dick yet as he was running with me he never stopped throwing words of comfort in my ears. Little whispers of "its ok" and "don't worry" filled my head. I saw a fast blur of the hover bike as Balthier slipped me into the seat, encouraging me to hold onto Fran's waist. Much of what happened next was fuzzy and as I'm writing this only fragments come to my mind, but as we have all played the game we know what happens, all I remember is waking up to Fran gently slapping my face.

"Mugh what Fran what's happening"

"Can you walk?"

"Yea I can"

"We will tell you later right now is not the time"

Getting up on shaky legs I looked around for Vaan. I knew I shouldn't have been worried. Vaan was supposed to live for the whole game but my presence was in itself a disturbance so who knew what else might be different. I saw him over with Balthier having gambits explained.

Running over to him I bear hugged him, "Vaan I'm so glad your ok."

"I'm glad I am too, but are you ok?" Vaan asked hugging me back

"Yea I'm mostly ok just really thirsty, I haven't had any water since you met me" I said

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Balthier holding out a small cantina. I looked at him with questioning eyes, not sure if he wanted me to take it.

"Please milady take this." he said smoothly.

"Thank you Balthier, I feel like I can't ever repay my debt I mean you saved my life" I said before drinking a mouthful from the bottle.

"The pleasure was all mine milady although you'll excuse me if I ask to never do it again" he stated whilst bowing slightly "may I ask however, how you know my name?"

"Oh believe me Balthier you are a famous man where I come from" I replied

"Sounds titillating, however we must all be going unless we want to end up in Nalbina which I thoroughly don't"

The next half an hour for me was spent searching for potions dropped in the confusion. Vaan was given the job of scrounging for items on the dead bodies littered like trash. Occasionally dirt, plaster and bricks would fall from the celling dropping around us.

"Curse the damned gods, whores and Ba'Gamnen"

Turning around I saw Balthier rubbing the top of his head cursing the gods and anyone else who was unlucky enough to cross his mind. I giggled and turned before I tripped over a dead body. I let out a short yelp and shuffled away from it. I glanced down at the body a young boy about my age, his dead face frozen into and expression on eternal fear.

My voice breaking I started crying with jagged breaths. Closing my eyes to calm myself, this was a video game nothing to get sad about. His eyes burned into my memory swimming all around. I cried for the solider. I cried for my family. I cried at the thought that I would never be able to see them again. I felt someone slip their arms under my arms and pull me up on my feet.

"Get off me" I screamed. Lashing out at whoever picked me up. Tears stung my eyes blurring my vision while I ran up ahead. I could hear my sobbing echo loudly of the grimy bricks and concrete. War is not like it's depicted in COD or even on the news. It's messy, brutal and it leaves scars that not even time can heal. I dropped to my knees and threw up over the side of the path. Lying against the wall I felt my head drooping, I was hungry and faint. I heard my named being called so I looked over. I saw Vaan running for me with Balthier and Fran following.

Vaan rushed up to me. He felt my forehead, "Ella are you ok, what's the matter?"

Balthier on the other hand had no patience for this. As soon as I saw his face I could tell he was pissed. Grabbing my hand he ripped my arm up forcing me to stand.

"I have NO time for this, you want to live then keep going but it's not my job to make sure you thieves survive." He growled at me.

I just looked at him. I wanted to argue but I knew ultimately he was right. I should be thankful to him. It still didn't make me feel better when I knew he was angry with me. I felt my bottom lip trembling, "I'm sorry" I whispered

His angry gaze seemed to falter before he passed me a bit of bread and a small tomato. I thanked him with my eyes. He smiled at me before flicking my nose and walking past me. The rest of the way was spent in complete silence. Until occasionally slight clinging from swords alerted the group to a young, blonde woma- oooohhh it's Ashe!

"Who would be next" Princess Ashe yelled out

I heard the others surround me. Balthier made it very clear that we should ignore her and keep walking but of course Vaan ran out yelling for her and making a complete idiot of himself.

"She's not alone!" the guards yelled

"Our Ranks grow by the hour." Fran exclaimed punching her first into her hand, she was probably imagining it Vaans head.

"And our troubles with them." Balthier said angrily

"Vaan you idiot." I yelled at him

"Over there don't let them escape" a guard said

Balthier made a noise of disgust and took down one guard with a shot of his gun. Fran did a particully impressive move shooting a guard through his helmet and killing him instantly.

Pulling out my two daggers I laughed without humour. What help was I going to be? I wasn't trained for this. I saw Ashe and Vaan taking on the last guard before killing him. I was just about to relax when I saw a hiding guard jump out; his helmet falling off alerted me to the presence. Sword draw he was going to land a fatal blow on Balthier.

"BALTHIER!"

He turned and the blow struck him on the shoulder, which in retrospect probably saved his life, but he still fell. Without even thinking I rushed forward and jumped on his back, sinking my daggers deep into his throat. I landed with a thud before rolling away from the dying guard. Balthier got up rubbing his shoulder looking in distain at the body. I stared in shock. I had just killed someone and I had his blood dripping from my face. My breathing started getting faster I rubbed the blood of my lips. This was disgusting. I stood up and walked over to the group. Vaan turned towards me indicating who I was.

"This is Ella, Um, I'm Vaan this is Fran and Balthier—"then Vaan noticed Balthier walking away "Hey Balthier!

Vaan turned back to Ashe, "What's your name?"

"Amalia." She replied

"Amalia, huh it's nice to meet you." Vaan said

"There were others with me." Ashe asked hesitantly as if she already knew the horrible answer. She looked to Balthier and Vaan they shook their heads, she looked at me I looked avoided her eyes; I thought maybe if she couldn't see my face she might not know the truth.

"I'm sorry." Fran said breaking the news to her.

We all looked and probably felt pretty shitty. Ashe was continuously mumbling "no" to herself, as if it was going to make a difference. Oddly as our mood got darker our surroundings started to get brighter before Vaan noticed that the magicite was glowing.

"Now isn't that impressive." Balthier said in surprise

"I wonder why it's glowing like that." I asked Balthier

"To be honest I'm not sure, maybe Amalia knows something we don't." he replied coyly

Ashe was just about to protest when Fran interrupted her.

"Have you finished talking? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran replied irritably

"Very well." Ashe replied snottily irritated at being interrupted

We all watched her stride away like she was some sorta; sorta well some sorta damned princess

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan said confused

"You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery." Balthier sighed annoyed

"What's that mean?" Vaan called to Balthier

Giggling I walked of following Balthier.


	6. FINISH HIM VAAN!

**_Omg I totally forgot to put up this chapter XD oh lord ok well thanks for your patience the laptop brain farted ok R and R please xoxo_**

* * *

><p>Balthier was not happy. As he was walking through the sewers he felt several large chunks of brick hit his head. Cursing he raised his head to shake his fist, looking up he saw numerous cracks in the celling. When he saw it. The cracks were in the shape of a smiley face.<p>

"Curse the damned gods, whores and Ba'Gamnen." He growled

He heard Fran snicker. Shooting her a look she piped down. Hearing a thump he looked over to see Ella lying near a dead body. Normally he wouldn't of looked twice but he realised her body was frozen to the spot. Balthier walked towards her. He was going to shake her but he could see she was genuinely scared and crying. Reaching down he slipped his arms under hers to pull her up but she pulled away screaming. Sobbing she ran off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>This was not fun. There was smelly water all over my legs, cement on my face and brown stuff that I didn't even want to know about on my shoes. My only consolation was that the princess was going through the same thing. In fact she looked even more pissed than me.<p>

"I'm a leader and I'm running about the sewers with thieves" she muttered angrily

"Hey your no rose yourself sunshine" I snarled

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you- you thief" she yelled back

"Hey Shlutta you're an assassin" I yelled

"While I quite enjoy girl fights it would please me if we did not do this now, especially considering this is not mud." Balthier said

Ashe gave me one last dirty look before walking into a huge open room. I looked around recognising where I was. This was where the flans attacked. I tried to warn the others to run but 3 flans surrounded us. Drawing out my daggers I was just about to attack when I felt something slimy on my shoulder.

"Oh ew that's disgusting" I shrieked

I think Balthier realised what that meant because while I was trying to flick off the slime he grabbed my jaw and pushed it upwards putting in my line of sight the largest flan I have ever seen. The whole group jumped away as it fell to the ground.

Pulling out her bow Fran ran to the back of the group. Turning on her heel she aimed shooting arrows at the flans. Letting the shot go they sailed right through its body, considering they were mostly liquid she barely did any damage. Yelling out what I presume is Ivalice's version of cuss words she tossed aside her bow before somersaulting into the air and landing a devastating blow on flan A's body. Standing back she threw fire magiks at the flan scorching whatever body it had making it screech in pain. Hearing a shot fired I looked around to see Balthier giving off the final shot.

"Quite a colourful speech there Fran darling." He said

"Farak you sky pirate." She said before setting fire to the flan Ashe was currently slicing at.

I turned back to the flan I was currently fighting from. I held my daggers out and made wild hits at its slimy body. I was barely making twenty damage every time. Luckily I had Vaan with me. Raising his sword he sliced clean through the flans upper half leaving it to slide to the ground. Vaan looked at me.

"Ella you need to relax, having adrenaline running through you gives you strength but it makes you panic," He said "calm your breathing and think rationally."

Nodding my appreciation I stood there and evened out my breathing. I felt my heart beat slowly before I looked up and attacked the biggest flan. Grunting with exertion I felt my daggers cut cleanly through its body doing at least thirty five damage.

"Yes!" I yelled out

I might not have killed it but I certainly pissed it off more. I wasn't trained to recognise when a monster was preparing an attack. Shaking like epileptic, small particles of dust rose into the air as it prepared its attack. I heard sucking sounds before I felt the tentacle hit attack slam into my body. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor. Retching from the trauma I crawled away trying to shield my body.

"Oh fuck me hard." I growled

I crawled up to the wall and sat there trying to get my breath back. Damn if I had it my way I would have sent fire magicks and made that pathetic excuse for a monster into a cooked pancake. Looking over I saw Vaan about to perform the final blow.

"FINISH HIM!" I screamed out.

Vaan, obviously startled, jumped about a mile in the air before looking at me in confusion. This brief distraction let the monster hit Vaan right in the chest. I winced as I watched vaan go flying and land with a thump on the other side of the room.

"I blame you Ella." He said before he passed out


	7. It'll Grow Back Vayne

**_Sorry about late update! Thanks so much for all the awesomemo people who stuck around for this little loser XD I love you guys, please review :)_**

Walking over to Vaan I examined to bruise on his head. A deep blue bruise spread all over his temple accompanied with a large egg shaped lump. Moving his blonde hair out of his face I rubbed a healing ointment on the spot to heal the wound. Sure enough 30 seconds later the mark was gone completely.

'I wonder if I brang the recipe for this home if I could make it and become rich' I mused to myself. Laughing at the stupidness of it I tipped a potion down Vaans throat and waited for him to wake up. Slowly he started to stir. Opening his eyes he looked up at me.

"Why did you scream that?" he asked sounding slightly pissed

"I'm sorry Vaan it's a joke where I come from, I didn't mean to get you hurt." I replied meekly

"It's ok but next time please don't." Vaan said

I nodded and got up. Holding out my hand for Vaan to take I pulled him up on his feet and we walked back and joined the group. Balthier leading the group we walked into the area with the save crystal.

I had never used one of these before; Vaan was a bit mindless and forgot to 'save' numerous times. Fran walked up to the crystal and touched it. The sensation that filled me was only comparable to basically an orgasm. A pleasure full feeling ran all the way up my legs making them weak. Moaning softly I fell to my knees. Looking up I saw Vaan and Ashe's legs shaking slightly, Fran looking stoic as usual and Balthier with his eyes closed enjoying the moment. Wobbling I got to my feet and brushed the dust of my legs.

"Haven't used a crystal before I'd say by that reaction." Balthier said to Fran staring at me

I blushed and shook my head. Why did I have to act like an idiot around Balthier?

"I'd have to admit virgins always intrigued me." He said smoothly

This was probably the only time I had ever seen Fran actually look something other than composed, even in battle. A shocked look crossed her face.

"Balthier try to have some class." She said disgusted

"Fran please I'm never anything but." He replied walking off into the next room.

As I walked into this room I recognised it as were I had to fight the Firemane. I decided to stay silent on the warning as to not raise suspicion. As Ashe walked into the middle of the area a soft sound of neighing rang out all around us. Turning towards the sound we all saw a fire ball come hurtling towards us. Vaan ran up to me and pulled me out of the path of the monster.

"Vaan what are you doing?" I yelled

"You're not prepared for this please don't fight you could get hurt." Vaan said running back into battle

'Grrr' I was angry how dare he tell me I couldn't fight. I stomped off and sat down on the stairs looking I'd imagine very peeved.

I sat down and put my daggers into Vaans pouch.

Balthier and Fran stood back around me shooting arrows and bullets off into its tender fiery flesh. Surprisingly while the Firemane is made out of fire, it is actually quite cool to touch. Ashe cut deep into its back letting blood seep out onto the ground. Succeeding in annoying it, the monster bucked and hit her in the face knocking her out instantly, her limp body rolling into the water and resting there. Jumping up I ran to her side and dragged her out of the way so I could heal her. Pulling out a small oily feather I placed it on Ashe's tongue and held her mouth closed. The taste must have woken her because her eyes jerked open and she started thrashing. Sitting up she started gagging and spitting out the oil. Standing up she nodded her thanks and ran back into battle. Ashe was defiantly a skilled fighter, I couldn't deny that.

A shriek signalled the Firemanes first attempt at casting its signature attack. As it shook little sparks and embers flew violently up and around its body. Letting out a piercing scream, a blast of inferno shot out all around.

"Ella!"

I turned towards my name. A flash of hands and a push later I felt myself tumbling down the stairs onto the pavement behind.

* * *

><p>Balthier knew it was happening. He knew exactly when the inferno would hit and how hard. Balthier never got scared or worried before something was going to hurt, that's not how a proper leading man would act. Hearing the firemane shriek he looked around, Fran and Ashe were shielding themselves with magic while Vaan hid behind his shield. Turning he saw Ella. The silly girl had no protection at all and without it she would be critically injured. Shouting her name and running towards her Balthier pushed her over the stairs to shield her but instead went flying over with her landing next to her on the hard pavement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh ow" I said rubbing my head.<p>

Turning to look beside me I saw Balthier laying there with a cut lip and closed eyes. Panic seized me freezing my body. Was he ok? I instantly relaxed when I saw his eyes stir and open looking out into mine. Looking at me he smiled smugly and got up in a fluid movement. Rushing back to the room Balthier let off a shot wounding the monster critically and significantly reducing its life. I could tell its health because Vaan had cast 'Libra' and literally numbers flashed around us. It was like having beer goggles on…. except with no beer…. or goggles.

Walking up the stairs quietly I continued watching the battle. Hearing my name again I saw Fran holding her arm. It was bleeding severely and she needed a potion. Running forward I got close to her to pour the potion down her throat. Shaking her head as the painful process of knitting flesh took place she thanked me with a nod and continued to shoot off arrows.

Walking back I kept my eye fully on the firemane, which is probably why I tripped over backwards on a rock.

"Whoops!"

As I fell I felt someone's hands on my backside pushing me back up. Looking over my shoulder I saw Balthier standing there with his hands still on my bum.

Giving him the meanest look I could I walked back to the stairs, knowing me though it probably came off more as a love sick adoration look. I was too awkward for words.

To take my mind of Balthier I watched intently as Vaan performed a perfect five hit combo finishing the Firemane with a bang.

"Woo go Vaan five hits!" I yelled to him happily

Smiling he took a swig from his cantina and walked over to me.

"See isn't it a good thing I didn't let ya fight." He said whilst pulling my hair

Sticking my tongue out I pulled out of his grip and ran towards the steps leading to lowtown. Looking back I couldn't see the others following. Just as I was about to open the gate I ran full force into Vayne Solidor. Shocked at the sudden stop I fell down to the ground. Lying there I looked up at his handsome face as he smiled at me.

"Pardon me mi 'lady," he said bowing his head, "Take this insurgent into custody."

I saw an imperial walk over to me.

"Get up scum!" he yelled in my face

"Excuse me! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" I said angrily trying to look menacing, which from the floor is impossible.

"Shut your mouth whore!" he screamed back

Vayne looked back at us and smirked at me, "I don't like cheek, drag her solider."

Crying out in surprise I started screaming and kicking as the imperial picked me up by the ankle and started to drag me towards the stairs. Trying as hard as I could my nails dug into the dirty steps as I tried to cling so as not to be pulled down the stairs. Pain ripped through my hand as another solider stomped down on my hands breaking two fingers on each hand. Screaming bloody murder I was tossed the rest of the way down the stairs and landed in a crying heap at Vaynes feet.

"See what happens to little girls who play with sky pirates." Vayne said taunting me

Crying I curled into a ball as he walked up to me staring at Balthier.

"Balthier, oh it has been to long tsk tsk tsk and now I see running about the sewers like the rat you are."

As he got closer to me I saw Balthiers agitations arise. Growing visibly distressed at me crying and seeing my fingers.

"But no matter the time has passed for pleasantries, let's see how we can have some fun." Vayne taunted.

It wasn't long before I felt his fingers snake through my hair and grab hold. In one quick motion I was on my knees being held up by my hair.

"Fuck you Vayne you worthless dog!" I screamed out making desperate motions to gets his fingers out of my hair.

"Now, now pretty thing, such language like that does not suit a woman." He replied

"Unhand her Vayne or have you resorted to cowardice!" Balthier fiercely stated

Smirking at Balthier, Vayne threw my head down and stood there.

"I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you." He said angrily

Taking the opportunity of him not being focus I looked at his leg. Counting to three I took a deep breath and lurched forward sinking my teeth into his leg. I heard him yell out and guards come running up. I tore away from him leaving a huge chunk of leg missing. Spitting out what I had gained I crawled over to Vaans legs and latched on.

It wasn't long before I had irons clapped onto my wrists and I knew things where about to get much worse.


	8. It's Erotic Kitten

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but work and Dragon Age has been taking up my time**_

…

Balthier saw her running too late. Ella had run off ahead despite him saying they need to stick together when they had met up. Balthier heard her yelling at someone, as he looked up he saw they were surrounded by ten guards.

"Dammit all." Balthier whispered catching only the ears of Fran.

He heard Ashe gasp and looked up. Vayne was standing there with a smug look on his face. Ashe was about to lunge, Gods this would make for even more trouble.

"Now is not the time." Balthier said to Ashe throwing out his arm to stop her

As the soldiers descended down towards them he saw a struggle. Peering closer he could see Ella struggling as the soldier tried to pull her down the stairs. Hearing a crunch and a scream, Balthier flinched and turned as a soldier stomped down hard on Ella's hand. Throwing her the rest of the way, Balthier watched her curl into a ball.

Damn it all! Balthier himself had no real emotional attachment to Ella but he'd be dammed if he was going to watch a defenceless woman get beaten.

"Fran," Balthier whispered

Her ears twitched signalling she heard his words.

"When Vayne is distracted pull the girl away, this is beginning to turn too brutal." He finished

A slight nod of her head indicated her readiness to act out his wish. Keeping his eye on Vayne, he watched as he walked slowly and maliciously towards Ella. Slowly and gently he began to stroke her hair occasionally pulling it softly. Balthier did not like the look of that at all. Vayne was going to start something.

"Balthier, oh it has been to long tsk tsk tsk and now I see you running about the sewers like the rat you are." Vayne said slyly

Balthier simply shot him a look of intense hatred so fierce it would of felled enemies.

"But no matter the time has passed for pleasantries, let's see how we can have some fun." Vayne said

Watching he slowly saw Vayne wrap his fingers into Ella's hair, pulling her quickly up on her knees, her eyes wild with pain.

"Fuck you Vayne you worthless dog!"

"Now, now pretty thing, such language like that does not suit a woman." He replied

"Unhand her Vayne or have you resorted to cowardice!" Balthier fiercely stated

Vayne smirked at Balthier; Vayne pushed her head down into the concrete earning a small whinge.

"I suppose you would know all about that wouldn't you." He said angrily before his face contorted into shock

Balthier nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the scream that emerged from Vayne's mouth, but that would not be proper for a leading man. Vayne's face was contorted in pain. Looking down he saw Ella latched onto his leg with her teeth, blood spurting from his leg and her mouth. Balthier was impressed, broken fingers, bruises, being hit and thrown on hard surfaces and she could still fight. An almost animalistic look had taken over her face before she ripped away leaving a huge hole spurting blood everywhere, crawling over to Vaan she wrapped her arms around his legs and poked her tongue out.

Balthier was very impressed.

…..

Standing there in a line we probably resembled a bunch of naughty children as Lowtown inhabitants stared and pointed at us.

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace." One man remarked his eyes filled with distaste

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?" His female companion asked

Ashe swivelled sharply, shooting daggers at the pair silencing them.

"They think me some common thief!" she remarked angrily

"Better than a common assassin." Balthier piped up

Ashe shook her head but did she really expect any different? Her attitude was really starting to irk me. Standing there she started to tap her foot and sigh.

"For Christ's sake shut up!" I growled

"Show some respect or I might just let you rot." She snapped back

Stomping forward to the Vayne she made her presence known with a loud demand.

"These people have done nothing. Release them!"

Vaan looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking." She spat at him

Vayne turned to look at us, I'm sure he was disappointed that he couldn't use more barbaric actions on us but being surrounded by the very people he sat out to lure into a false sense of security he had to play nice. Smiling at me, he bowed his head slightly and walked off.

A scream sounded out through the passage alerting everyone to a girl trying to break through the crowd. Penelo struggled against the two guards holding her back.

"Wait! They didn't know what he was doing! You have to let them go! You have to!" She cried out, tears running down her rosy cheeks

"Penelo, sorry, that dinner'll have to wait." Vaan said a sheepish look flittering across his features

"I told you, Ella you were supposed to watch him" she sobbed

Clearly sick of the theatrics a soldier stepped forward and punched Vaan. The blow to Vaans head knocked him out instantly leaving a cut bleeding profusely.

"That's enough!" he yelled

"Vaan!" I said dropping to my knees, I slapped him to trying to wake him but not hurt my fingers, but this boy was out cold

Penelo ripped herself out of the guards grip running wildly towards us, "Leave him alone!"

Balthier being the ever cocky sky pirate stepped out catching Penelo in his arms. Gently holding her up he slipped his handkerchief in her small hands. With teary eyes she looked up questioningly her bottom lip trembling.

"Hold onto this for me, would you, Just until I bring Vaan back," He said wiping a tear from her face "After all it's no good for a pretty face such as yours to cry."

The faintest hint of a blush spread over Penelos face. Nodding she slipped it into a pocket on her little jumpsuit. Turning to face me she mouthed "Take care of him".

I nodded and mouthed back "I'm sorry" before a solider pushed me and Balthier towards the exit of lowtown.

"All right, all right, Edgy, aren't we?" Balthier snapped

As we walked the walk of shame I studied my surroundings. Would I survive Nalbina? The others would but I was not written into the story. Balthier, Fran and Vaan had a free pass for the rest of the "game" but me, I was in it to survive with no guarantees, and this was not fun anymore.

"How are your hands?" Balthier asked

I looked down, they were bloodied and bruised, and I could not move them. Upon closer inspection of each finger I saw that several of them had either bone sticking out of the cut or lumpy bits from the evident broken finger. The shock must have prevented me from feeling anything because as soon as I saw them my stomach turned.

Making retching noises my body shuddered at the vision of bone and torn muscle.

"What 'er problem" one iron clad man inquired

My retching got more and more violent before I threw up all over the imperials metal shoes.

"Not good then I take it?" Balthier replied a hint of laughter detectable

I looked at him with pleading eyes. Why was he laughing at me now?

"Oy you pris'ners stay 'ere, bloody scum hawked on my shoes." He snarled

As the guards went off to clean his shoes Balthier showed me a small blue vial of a healing potion.

"I snuck this for you; I thought you would need it." He said easing of the cap

Grabbing my chin he tipped my head up slightly and poured the liquid down my throat. The burning sensation in my throat only matched by the incredible pain I felt in my fingers from the bones snapping back into place. Moaning I held my hands to my chest.

Balthier looked at me slyly, "Well that was erotic, wasn't it kitten"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Really, now you're making sex jokes."

He smiled at me, a lot of mystery behind his expression before he walked off with the imperial who had returned from cleaning his shoes.

I shook my head, maybe the game would have its perks.


	9. Imprisoned Doesn't Mean Innocence

_**Sorry It took so long to update. My computer broke I had TAFE and I was sick for a good month. But enough excuses heres chapter 9 in all its glory haha.**_

….

Fran was suspicious of her new party members. Balthier and her had spent a good two months planning this assault on the treasury, the probability of something going wrong was so miniscule that everything not going according to plan and two street rats just happening to be there struck Fran as to coincidental. Fran had watched the two teenagers but they seemed like normal ignorant children no sign of being spies. This had not calmed her in the slightest.

The guards opened the door to the prison airship and a wave of sweaty and bloody air washed over Fran. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she walked into the tiny space and sat down on one of the benches. Balthier had followed taking the spot right next to her. Fran winced as she watched the young boy thrown with malice into the ship and hear the familiar crack of a broken nose as blood poured down his face.

"Goddamnit." The girl yelled at the guard

She turned and wacked the guard in the face with her huge cuffs leading him to yell out in pain then fall to the ground when she kicked him in the genitals.

"Asshole!" she screamed then she kicked him in the head

The noise had attracted the guard's attention and they were coming towards her swords drawn. Balthier reached out grabbed her shirt and pulled her into the airship then slammed the doors shut.

She stood there heaving, Balthier looked at her "You seem to have a way to make sure you cause us more distress, leave your childish antics somewhere else we don't need it.

She turned on her heel and looked directly into his eyes and spat "You would do anything to protect Fran from those empire dogs, don't even try to deny it!"

Her voice broke as she looked at her partner. She went and sat down cradling his head, her tone got softer and she continued wobbly, "I am sorry but he is my best friend, I– I had to protect him.

Balthier opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and simply nodded. The girl lit up with a white glow emanating from her person and then a snap as the boys' nose snapped back into place.

Fran turned to Balthier

"Balthier I do not trust these children." She said softly

"Fran you do not trust anyone who isn't me." He replied

Looking at him her face was as stoic as ever but Balthiers' trained eye could notice slight muscle changes that equalled intense displeasure at his last statement.

"Do not mistake me, I am cautious too my love." he said, looking over at her he stretched his arm out inviting her to lie against him.

Fran suddenly felt very tired and fell back into his arms. Fran buried her head into Balthier and inhaled his scent, the soft perfume of his expensive Arcadian soap with a mixture of bullet powder and sweat. His fingers wrapped around her ears softly stroking and rubbing them just the way she loved. As Fran listened to Balthier humming a soft tune she could feel her eyes getting heavy when a loud "thunk" woke her and brought her attention down to the blond teenagers on the ground.

Staring down she watched as the girl pulled the boys head back onto her lap, obviously the noise had been his head hitting the ground.

"Damn it Vaan, don't hit your head, you can't afford to get more stupid!" She sighed sounding frustrated

Fran felt Balthiers body shake from snickering while she was clearing her throat to stop laughter.

"Vaan thick in the skull then is he?" Balthier asked playfully

The girls head snapped up ready to defend her companion loyally but her face settled into a grin when she saw the playful almost puppy like expression in Balthiers face.

She giggled a sweet light laugh as she held Vaans head in her arms. Looking down at Vaan she brushed hair out of his eyes and cuddled his head in a surprisingly loving way, considering Fran had gotten the distinct impression they weren't an item.

"He's a boy of course he's dumb," She told them, "Don't tell him I said that though."

Balthier made a motion of zipping his lips and then leant against the wall.

Fran decided that she would sleep on the bench across from him she would deal with this later. Watching Balthier clean his gun in the slow methodical way he did eventually let sleep come to Fran

…..

An abrupt stop threw me forward into the door. Before I knew it the door was open and a young guard was looking down at me with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Welcome to Nalbina." He said before grabbing me and forcing me up onto my feet.

In single file, with Vaan being dragged, we made our way into the depths of the prison. I looked down, the steps lead into complete darkness and their where strange crying and screaming noises rising up. Forcing my heels into the ground I skidded along making being lead very difficult but ultimately I had to walk down them.

There was a long passage leading to the room where we would be dropped off. I looked out at the faces of so many, banga, hume, seeq, it didn't matter the race or gender they all had that sad deranged look in their eye. It angered me knowing that all were wrongly accused by the empires harsh rules.

"Hey there pretty lady, I can't wait to eat that out." One ragged male screamed out before him and his groupies laughed

Ok so maybe not all of them are wrongly accused.

Fran looked over at them in disgust and Balthier shot them a look which I'm interpreting meant "come near this woman and I will end you all in a flash of pain". He kept them in his sights until we turned into the dungeon.

Un-cuffing Balthier and Fran the prison guard took all their weapons, potions and left us with nothing but a pouch of water and our food.

Walking over to me one of the guards stopped him and looked at me.

"This one 'ere bites and fights, better wear gloves." He said before laughing and hitting me in the head

I fell to the ground and felt his dirty hands feeling up my body for concealed weapons. I struggled under his grasp as I felt his hands move into my bra. His disgusting breath washed over me before getting up.

"This bitch is clean." He snickered, before walking out with the rest of his group.

"Are you alright?"

I turned; I was surprised to see that Fran had asked me that of all people. I nodded and scooted over towards Vaan and ran my fingers through his hair hoping to wake him.

Fran stood up stretching, "I will find an exit, do not expect me back soon."

Balthier and I watched her as she left the room. She was so beautiful in every movement she made, graceful like a swan. Balthier sat and leant against the wall.

I watched his breathing and his slight eye movements that let me know he was still awake, his mouth pouty and big, I let myself imagine what it would be like to kiss him and have him touch me.

"So Ella," he stated, his voice startling me back into reality, "You never did tell me how you knew me."

….


	10. A Game Unfolding

Vaan started to stir. Looking out everything seemed blurry and yellow. Vaan shook his head and slowly the room began to appear normal again. Sand and tiny pebbles fell from the ceiling softly hitting his face and making the graze on his cheek painfully apparent.

"Ouch." Vaan softly winced; he then sat up to begin clearing the wound.

"You're awake."

Vaan turned towards Balthier eyeing him cautiously.

"Where is Ella?" Vaan asked

"Oh quite chivalrous aren't we?" Balthier said sarcastically "But to answer your question she is around here somewhere, off running about making mischief I'd say or maybe biting guards."

Vaan looked at him straight in the eye. With Balthier you could never really tell if he was serious or having a joke at your expense, however in this case, Vaan decided, Balthier was being truthful.

"Biting people... huh? Where are we?"

"Prison, where else? More a dungeon, but it's really all the same"

Vaan stood up, a sharp pain seared through his head blurring his vision again. Tracing his fingers around the wound he felt a large bump at the base of his neck. Loud cries started echoing loudly through the prison and ringing in Vaans head, he figured they were being tortured. Moving back from the entrance Vaan felt his legs touch something, turning he saw the dead body of a Bangaa. Shocked he yelped softly and jumped away.

"It's just a corpse, jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out" Balthier scoffed at him "It's not even a proper dungeon; they just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress, take a look around we're not the first they've thrown down here."

Vaan looked out and saw nothing. It was pitch black and his eyes had not gotten used to the darkness. Vaan could hear people though; he heard their crying and delusional mutterings.

"Oh gods I have to get out"

"Where's Fran?" he asked Balthier

"She's off trying to find us a way out." Balthier said stretching his arms above his head and getting up towards the door

Another muffled scream echoed through the halls. Vaan walked towards the door intent on exploring the prison. Balthier frowned and held out a damp canteen.

"Remember what curiosity killed, just a friendly word of advice." He said "Oh this is all the water we've got I'd save your strength if I were you."

* * *

><p>I had been walking around for a long time, or so it felt. Despite only being in Nalbina for a short time the atmosphere and darkness seemed to suck everything into it, including time. I couldn't help feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Everyone's eyes were on me as if I was some sort of intruder, I didn't like this place at all<p>

I jumped as an older man walked in front of me. He walked right up to my face till I could smell his breath, stale air and rotting teeth, I was trying not to gag but I wasn't succeeding.

"Little girl would do best to stay away," he said rasping at me "Has she not seen the men that follow her?"

Yanking on my hair he pulled my face even closer to his, "Why are no women here? For their lack of guilt? HA!"

"W-what I don't..." I managed to stutter out

"When one lives in darkness for so long, the darkness begins to take over ones soul."

His eyes started darting wildly around. Dropping my hair he slinked away into the dark looking back at me.

"Run."

I stood there frozen to the spot. I can't say that running was the first thing on my mind but all things considered it seemed like a good enough plan. I turned back in the direction I came when I heard it. The silence was settling in like a thick layer of dust. Whilst walking here I had heard life, coughing, crying all the things you would expect in a dungeon but now there was nothing except my breathing. I must have walked further into Nalbina then I expected. I needed to get to light.

I took a step forward when I felt someone slip their fingers lightly down my neck and onto my shoulder.

I screamed and ran.

* * *

><p>Balthier went out looking for her he figured since they were partners of some kind he had to, at the very least, keep her alive considering she seemed to be doing a damn good job of almost killing herself. Guessing that she was lost in the darker and deeper parts he made his way downwards. Over a three quarters of an hour spent looking and he had found nothing except her occasional set of foot prints.<p>

Balthier kept his eyes down at her prints as he walked along, careful to listen to his surroundings; it wouldn't do for a leading man to get caught. When waling further into the dungeon, he noticed with a feeling of unease that there were around ten male foot prints following Ella.

He stopped walking and stared cautiously into the darkness listening for any sounds to indicate a threat ahead, hearing nothing he slowly started to walk again hugging the wall.

"She seems to be more trouble than she's worth," Balthier grumbled to himself as he pulled his weapon out making it ready to attack should he need it, "At least she is a form of entertainment I suppose."

A loud scream for help grabbed his attention, there was no doubt it was the girl. Abandoning his plan he began to run for her.

* * *

><p>I didn't think about anything, I couldn't, worrying about how fast or slow I was running would let me be caught even quicker. I kept running until I hit a huge room filled with sunlight, I stopped for only seconds to get my bearings but it was enough for them to gain an advantage on me. I heard laughter, malicious laughter coming from all directions. When I looked up I saw men surrounding me from all angles. Desperately I looked around for an exit but there was no way out that wasn't blocked by a man.<p>

"HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed out as loud as I could

"No one is here to help you princess." the leader said through sneering at me

I stared out at them and ran at the door hoping to break through but the teenager standing there threw me on my back into the sand in the middle.

My head hit the sand with a soft thunk. I was really bloody sick of being hurt; it seemed Final Fantasy 12 was more sexually explicit and graphic than first appearances would have you think.

I sat up and stared into the eyes of the leader. The first thing that struck me about him was how tall and young he was, in fact everyone in the room couldn't be older than 30, he started to walk towards me holding a thick stick that I presumed was a weapon. As he circled me he dragged the stick along my skin, I let the tears drop from my eyes.

"Come now do not cry," The leader said whilst stroking my cheek "It ruins the whole experience for us."

"Is there a problem here?" Balthier smooth voice rang out into the air

The leader turned obviously annoyed that he had been interrupted before he had a chance to do whatever he was going to do. I looked past and at Balthier pleading him to help me. The sight of one lone man standing in the doorframe made his body visibly relax.

"This does not concern you," he spat at Balthier "Walk away or the choice will be made for you."

Balthier regarded him and raised a single eyebrow. In a single move Balthier has a way of making you feel like a small child by making the smallest of face movements. Walking slowly towards me he crossed his arms and stared at the leader.

"You are their leader I presume?" Balthier more stated than asked "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that offer."

The leader regarded him looking at him like he was crazy "Why does this one hold such meaning you are free to take your turn after we are finished with her."

"You would rape another gentleman's lover; even in prison that holds as a serious crime, do wish to add a hanging to your sentence?" Balthier calmly asked

The men in the room all started to whisper and become restless. I couldn't really blame them because unless I had blacked out somewhere I had no recollection of having sex at any time. I looked at Balthier with a confused expression; he looked at me and smiled a little cocky smile. I knew he was having fun playing this little game.

The leader looked at Balthier suspiciously "We had no knowledge of your possession we assumed the viera was your claim."

Balthier stepped forward and ripped the leaders' hands of my face before holding my head in his hands "I am sorry I lost you my sweet."

Balthier was playing with me, this may have been cute if real but unfortunately it wasn't I still wanted to play along though, maybe beat him at his own game.

Putting my hands around his neck I snuggled into his chest and bit my lip and looked up too innocently at him "It's okay baby I forgive you."

Balthier looked at me. With a slight eyebrow raise and a smile playing on his lips he gave me a look that said 'Oh really now'. Pushing back my hair he leant down a pushed his lips down onto mine.

It was like bloody 'The Matrix' time slowed down dramatically. I had never kissed anyone before but his lips were so amazingly soft and his hands slipped down my back. It was amazing and he knew it, the playful bites on my lips signalled that one. I grabbed his shoulder blades and dug in with the pads of my fingers and ran my leg up his calf. A little moan escaped Balthier before he pulled away slowly.

Grabbing my waist he started to pull me in the direction of the exit, he looked back at the men before smiling and saying "Thanks most kindly for your hospitality."

He kept his arm on my waist not moving it till when we were out of sight.

He looked at me and smiled "Well kitty cat you seem to have nine lives."

"Is that why you call me that?" I asked giggling

"Yes indeed kitten, although may I ask a favour if it's not too much trouble?" he asked leaning over slightly to make himself level with me

I looked right into his eyes, both waiting; see when we called each other's bluff. My lack of blushing and a look of cockiness in my eye made him fold.

"Next time grab my shoulders harder would you, your grip is too soft." He said then walked slightly ahead "Come on I feel Vaan is probably causing some trouble we will probably need to rescue the dolt."

I watched Balthier walk.

Me – Uno

Balthier - Nada


End file.
